1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet storing apparatus that stores sheets and an image forming apparatus that is equipped with the sheet storing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional image forming apparatuses, such as copying machines, are equipped with a post-processing apparatus that temporarily stacks a plurality of sheets on a tray, staples the sheets, and discharges the stapled sheets (refer to FIG. 2 in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-156089). Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-156089 discusses a configuration in which, to move a plurality of sheets, a claw-shaped member capable of pushing out a plurality of sheets is driven by an endless belt mounted below a stacking portion.